Grakhtordia
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = TheElusiveOne }} Grakhordia is a ruthless and relentless Elder-Dragon Levelled Brute Wyvern that is fought in its own siege mode: meaning up to 16 hunters can deal damage to the same Grakhtordia. Unlike with Kulve Taroth, Grakhtordia does not ever leave the locale once the siege starts, it instead has to be repelled. Physiology A distinct brute wyvern with a skull-like head armed with a duo of large bull-like horns and eye holes, two of which serve as ways for the nostrils. Retains extremely muscular arms that reach a surprisingly long length, muscular legs to match and a long tail: ending in a pinched tail. Its veins noticeably glow a dark purple to a light purple randomly. Has little to no eyesight: thus relying on hearing and smelling. It shares a common ancestor with Brachydios. Behavior Hostile to everything that it crosses paths with, a ruthless beast that ravages the labyrinth: searching for a way out of the labyrinth to escape onto the outside world and ravage ecosystems. Abilities Its non-stop charging is known to kick-off tons of rocks and cause walls, tunnels to crumble in destruction, it retains a constantly pulsage of fire and electricity within its arms and tail, enabling it to inflict many energy-based attacks. It also utilises the mystical dragonblight, the magnetism of solid objects, producing of explosive powder and an aura that kicks the natural instinct of fear to force its way within a creature or persons mindset. Phase 1 During the first phase, it is constantly running around the labyrinth, in this state, getting run over while its running will be an instant OHKO, even if you do get an opportunity to hit it, you will bounce no matter what weapon you have: this is because of the magnetic forcefield that surrounds the brute wyvern. You have to avoid, dodge, evade the rampaging brute wyvern and then provoke it to lead it into charging into dragonators or frostbite mines which will subdue it for 30 seconds: this grants hunters the perfect opportunity to attack the back core which is the main goal for phase 1. Repeat this until the back core is broken. Phase 2 When the back core is broken, Grakhtordia will leap upwards and then smashes the ground with its fist (in similar fashion to Taikun Zamuza): unlocking a secret pathway: leading into a cryptic, underground colosseum where the 2nd phase fight takes place. In Phase 2, you have to fight Grakhtordia head-on where it unveils its full moveset against the hunter. The goal this time is to break the horns anyway the hunter can. Once the horns are broken, Grakhtordia is repelled and the siege is completed: unlocking an extra mission involving the brute wyvern... Slay This special quest is unlocked after completing at-least one Grakhtordia siege, its follows the same formula as the siege except there can only be 4 hunters now, it can only be taken out in one quest, and it can be slain and carved. Grakhtordia in this mode has brand new attacks alongside offers 6 carves when its slain. Farming this quest allows the hunter to upgrade the relics they get from the siege. Role in the Food Chain Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - (Legend) Main Prey: Anything in the labyrinth Arch-Rivals: None Tracks: Mega plasmoid prints, Eldritch plating Ecology Habitat Range Has only ever seen physically witnessed in the Eldritch Labyrinth although past documents reveal it to have once ravaged Apocalyptia, destroying the ecosystem and threatening the livelihood of the citizens that lived in the stronghold before the volcano erupted. Some say, Grakhtordia was the one responsible for single handedly causing the volcano to go from extinct to active although this is unconfirmed. Ecological Niche A monstrosity that can put the entire ecosystem at its foot, when compared to other monsters, its only rivals are monsters on-par with the likes of Akantor, Gogmazios or First-Class monsters such as Alatreon and Fatalis. Biological Adaptations A boiling temper, an enormous size, an incredible physical bulk and a powerful selection of element/ailmental attributes at its arsenal, this brute wyvern's adaptions allow it to survive as the natural born killing machine that it is. Themes Notes * Credit for its second artwork goes to BoredBurrito. * Aesthetically based off of the Guardian from Doom 3. * Based off of the concept of a non-elder siege monster. * Based off of the concept of a major ED-Levelled Brute Wyvern as the likes of Deviljho are only comparable to minor ED's. * It is a brute wyvern for the same reason Akantor is a flying wyvern. * The Labyrinth its fought in is one of the few remainders of the ancients: built to imprison Grakhtordia to stop it from unleashing mayhem. Making the brute wyvern, a relic of the past. Category:Monster Creation Category:Brute Wyvern Category:Siege Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Giant Monster Category:ElusiveSeeker Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Fire Element Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Earth Element Monster Category:Fireblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Earthblight Monster Category:Magnet Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Blastblight Monster